VAMPIRE ACADEMY: DIMITRI'S POINT OF VIEW!
by charlotteburnside
Summary: I thought that while we're waiting for the movie to be released, I could fill in the time by writing some fanfic... I am writing the whole book from our favourite character DIMITRI BELIKOV's point of view, and possibly the other books if you guys like this. Please please please read and review, I love to know what you guys think! I really hope you enjoy it. -Charlotte
1. Chapter 1: Dimitri's POV

**Hi everyone! So I'm super excited for the VA movie but its ages away so in the meantime I felt like writing some fan fiction... I wasn't sure what to do but I decided on writing the whole book (and possibly the next books too, if people like what they see) from Dimitri's point of view. Please please please read and review, I would love to know what you guys are thinking! And if there's any fanfic requests (like if you want me to do think shots or something) please let me know! I'm happy to do anything. I really hope you enjoy this and I'll be posting chapter 2 as soon as I've written it! -Charlotte**

I had been standing in the warm autumn night for quite some time now, waiting and waiting for some form of movement from the second story bedroom that was the subject of my attention. I was waiting for the two girls to wake up before I told them why I was here. I didn't want to storm in and draw attention to ourselves, and I didn't want to ambush two sleeping girls. They would leave the house eventually, most likely in a few hours or so, and we would have civilised conversation then. For the moment though, I stood watch, keeping an eye on the house.

Of course, I surveyed the yard in regular intervals, and through the shadows of the tree's I could see a boy inside the house, not much younger than myself, scratching away with a pen. Probably doing some last minute homework, because that's what teenagers did.

I stood watching him for a moment before I was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It travelled loud and clear through the open window. My head snapped up and almost immediately, several of my fellow guardians, stationed around the area, advanced towards the house. I held my hands out, still keeping my eyes on the upstairs window, and the others understood my silent signal; they need not come closer.

Although the scream had sounded pretty serious, the voices that followed were not.

"I had that dream." My enhanced dhampir senses could just pick up the soft voice, but I took a couple of steps closer so I could fully catch the conversation.

"Yeah, I know." This time a slightly harder voice.

They stopped talking for a minute or two. I could see the back of a dark haired girls head through the window before a stray cat leaped through it. It kept its distance from the dark haired girl, continuing forward to where the other girl must have sat.

The dark haired girl talked again. She was the hard voiced one; I could tell because her voice sounded much closer than the softer voice. "When did we last do a feeding?" A feeding? I was sure now that the dark haired stranger was Rosemarie Hathaway, runaway novice and future guardian to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. I was hardly surprised that she was feeding the princess. From what I had heard, they had been living on the fringes of society. Finding willing blood donors in the human world was a near impossible feat. Vasilisa didn't strike me as the type to forcibly take blood. That left only one option...

"It's been like...more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?" Rose's voice interrupted my speculating, travelling down from the upper story.

"You were busy. I didn't want to—"

"Screw that." From my position under the tree, I could see a tall, blonde haired figure behind Rose as she moved over on the bed. Her face was tentative and I could only assume this was the princess. "Come on. Let's do this."

"Rose—"

"Come on. It'll make you feel better." I watched as Rose flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder, showing her neck to Vasilisa. The latter looked hesitant but a moment later she bared her teeth and dived forwards. From what I had heard of the conversation, she hadn't fed in days. She must have been incredibly weak and judging by the speed with which she fed, she must have been agonisingly thirsty.

She pulled back and wiped a small trickle of blood off her lips. She looked at Rose, her expression full of concern. "You okay?"

"I...Yeah. I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine." Her figure disappeared from my line of vision as she lay back on her bed, and only Vasilisa's looming form was visible to me.

"I'm going to get you something to eat." As she left the room, closing the door behind her, I barely made out Rose mumble something that sounded nothing like a normal sentence. She would be weak now, but we were going to wait until the morning to talk to them. She most likely wouldn't be in her right mind now and might act irresponsibly, which would draw attention. We certainly didn't need any of that right now. Though I'd never met her in my life, I could tell already that Rose Hathaway was one to protect her friends at all costs, particularly Vasilisa. I wasn't entirely sure how reasonable she was - she had, after all, broke out of St. Vladimir's and smuggled the princess with her - and I did not want cause for her to attack.

I turned my attention back to the window and noticed that in the short time I had been looking elsewhere, the stray cat had perched itself on the sill. As soon as I looked at it, it began to tense up. Most animals were repulsed by all dhampir's, including myself.

I allowed myself a quick look through the downstairs window - Vasilisa was rummaging through the fridge - and when I returned my gaze to the window, Rose Hathaway was standing there, blocking the light. I was well concealed by the shadows of the tree I was standing under, but she no doubt saw me. Even in her hazy, drugged up state, I saw the shock spread across her face. She jerked back a little, and her face filled with worry.

I stood there for only a moment, before stepping back into the darkness of the shadows once more. One of my accompanying guardians, Lionel, moved swiftly from his post and stood by me. Barely discernible, he spoke in my ear. "Oi Belikov, where are we coming at them from? Still sticking to our original plan?"

I heard the upstairs door shut before I saw Rose come hurriedly down the stairs. She looked quite flustered and dizzy, and she immediately went to the princess. "Yes. The nearest car is a block or two away. Far guardians can come at them from Brown Street," I spoke no louder to Lionel than he had to me. "Near guardians advance from here. We'll corner them."

Lionel nodded by way of confirmation, and I crossed the street. I was a far guardian tonight so I, along with the other half a dozen far guardians, had to run ahead. I took off, staying in the shadows of the buildings, and heard as the other guardians took place behind me. We were all fast, very fast, and crossed the distance in less than a minute.

Lionel and the other near guardians stayed behind, lurking in the shadows near the house. They were going to trail Vasilisa and Rosemarie, and then we would have them cornered. It was the most efficient way of getting them to stay put.

We only had to wait a minute or two before we saw the two girls stumbling along the sidewalk. Vasilisa, by nature, could not run all that fast. Rose, in her weakened state, could barely walk let alone run. The guardians trailing them didn't even break a sweat; they simply had to keep up a light jog to stay near the struggling girls. They were about two blocks away now, and I crossed back over to their side of the street. I, and the other guardians, were so well concealed by the shadows that the girls didnt even notice us.

They were about fifty meters away from the car that I was sure they were trying to get to, when I decided to make my appearance. I stepped out in front of them and they came to a halting stop, their eyes filled with terror. As they stood back to back, trying to watch all of us at once, my fellow guardians spread around the girls. They were encircled by us now. I could only hope that no one in their houses could see what was happening. I doubted it though; we were still concealed relatively well by the shadows.

Rose spoke before I had a chance. "Leave her alone. Don't touch her." I didn't even know this girl but I admired her bravery. Even though they were hopelessly outnumbered, she still tried to stop us. It was stupid but it was the kind of bravery people needed these days.

I held out my hands in a gesture that said I wasn't going to attack, and as I stepped forward I spoke. "I'm not going to—" She leaped out at me. I thought she was trying to do a kind of basic defence technique but she was so out of practise that I could hardly tell. Effortlessly, I raised my arm and knocked back her attack. She was still in a drugged up state, and one foot got tangled with the other and she fell at an awkward angle towards the ground. I felt bad attacking someone who wasn't coordinated enough to respond, or in their right mind but then again I wasn't the one attacking. I was defending myself from her hopeless attack.

Nonetheless, I didn't want to hurt her. I could have let her fall but that didn't seem fair given her current state, so lighting fast I grabbed hold or her arm and pulled her back up, steadying her on her feet. In doing this, Rose's hair had fallen back, exposing her neck. There was dark crimson blood smudged across it, some of it beginning to dry and go crusty. My eyes lingered on the bite a moment longer before she covered it up with her thick hair. In this light, even my enhanced eyesight couldn't make out of it was black or just really dark brown.

But that was irrelevant, and I snapped my eyes back form her neck and to the two petrified girls standing before me. Rose looked ready to attack again, but Vasilisa caught hold of her arm and looked pleadingly into her eyes. "Rose. Don't."

Truthfully, I didn't think that she would listen. Five minutes I'd known her, and already I sensed the inability to back down and give up. It was a good quality to have, but at times like these it could get frustrating. But, much to my surprise, I saw her body sag in defeat. She looked very much like she wanted to attack again but she seemed to realise how futile her attempts were against a skilled guardian, particularly when she was so weak.

Assuming that I would not be attacked again, I stepped towards the two girls once more. The fact that she was royalty, and not to mention the fact that we'd just ambushed her, made me feel that it was appropriate to address the princess as politely as was possible in a situation such as this. I swept her a bow before standing tall and looking down on her. "My name is Dimitri Belikov. I've come to take you suck to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2: Dimirti's POV

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Lesson learnt, when you try to write a detailed fanfic, you end up with a three and a half thousand word chapter three days later! Anyway, I'm writing as fast as I can and I really hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the long as chapter, I got lost in my fantasy writing world :') **

**Anyway, please please please read and review, I would love to know what you guys think! I'm so excited to keep writing, I've already planned everything ahhhhhh! So bear with me and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting! -Charlotte**

Much to my disbelief, we managed to get the princess - and Rose - to the closest airport without them making an escape attempt. I speculated to myself if this was because they were simply being reasonable or, the more likely option, if they were planning another getaway. My suspicions were confirmed shortly after we took off; I could hear - and see - the two girls hurriedly whispering behind their hands. Even with my dhampir hearing I could barely make out what they were saying, but what I did manage to catch was confirmation enough. "But how do we fly a plane once you've taken out like, fifteen guardians." I actually had to hold back a smile at their determination.  
But, hopeless teenagers or not, I didn't doubt their ability to come up with a decent plan. If they could get through the top security of St. Vladimir's Academy, who knew what they could do? I took immediate action, asking the nearest guardian, an older male named Paul, to escort Rose to the other end of the plane, leaving Vasilisa alone in one of the seats towards the front. "Don't let them talk to each other. Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan."  
This was answered with a hard glare from Rose, and again I had to actually try to hold back my smile, before she stalked down to the back of the plane.  
I took Rose's place next to Vasilisa. Her face was streaked with fear and I felt mildly guilty for being the one to cause that. But her return to the school was inevitable; she was the last remaining Dragomir, which not only meant that she was the only hope for keeping the smallest of the royal families going, but also that she was an exceptionally high target for Strigoi. They would either want to kill her or, more likely, turn her. Yes, they would just love to have the last Dragomir in their ranks, turning against her own people. I could only imagine the horror and distress that would cause, and everyone knew how much pleasure the Strigoi took in causing horror and distress,  
But that was what I was here for. And probably others. She was a top priority, so she would definitely need more than just one skilled guardian. I let my mind wonder off for the majority of the flight; it was one of those odd occasions where I could let my guard down just a little, because we were safer in the air than on the ground. The Strigoi may have been strong and powerful, but even they had their limits, and staying earthbound was one of them.  
Though I wasn't sitting on a window seat, I watched the sky fly past us, changing colours as the sun began to set. I found it quite calming and relaxing, for whatever reason.  
When the sky was a deep purple, tinged with blue, Paul, the older guardian who had been sitting next to Rose for the duration of the flight strolled down the aisle and alerted me that were due to land in about twenty minutes. I rose from my seat, stretching my arms behind my back. "Okay. You stay here, I'll go sit at the back." Paul nodded in confirmation, and sat in the seat that had been occupied me up until about five seconds ago. I walked down to the rear end of the plane, and saw Rose sitting in the second-to-last row. When I sat next to her, she turned and looked pointedly out the window. I guess she wasn't very happy about me forcing her and the princess apart.  
I didn't say anything for a few moments, before the question I had wanted to ask, since the moment Rose had tried to attack me, came to my lips. "Were you really going to attack all of us?" No response. Definitely not happy at me. "Doing that... protecting her like that — it was very brave. Stupid, but still brave." I had picked up on her desperation and willingness to do anything, not matter how difficult, to protect her friend. Even though there was nothing to protect her from, as we were not any threat, she had tried. And I wondered why. "Why did you even try it?"  
She finally faced me - barely, only turning her head a fraction - and looked me straight in the eye before answering, "Because I'm her guardian." She turned around, and left it at that. I stayed for a moment, pondering what she had just said, before rising out of my seat and going back the front of the jet, sitting in the row opposite Paul and Vasilisa for the remainder of the flight.  
We landed at an almost-deserted airport that was about forty minutes away from the academy - we did not want the school to be too close to places used by humans, for risk of exposing ourselves. Upon landing, Vasilisa and Rosemarie immediately sped towards each other. I did not do anything to stop this; I felt confident that our subjects of attention had realised that the odds were not in their favour and that we could take them down in a second without breaking a sweat. I felt that I could at least let them spend the short drive to the academy in each others presence.  
We arrived to several black sedans - our trademark cars - awaiting us in the airports parking lot. They were still here from when we had driven to the airport two days ago - this was when we had gotten a lead to the whereabouts of the two runaways. This was the only time we had ever found them.  
Everyone got into their cars and prepared to take off. I was in the leading car, accompanied by a guardian named Cezar. The second car was occupied by Paul, Vasilisa, Rose, and two other guardians. The third car brought up the back of our little party, and held the remaining five guardians.  
The drive went quickly, as I was the one driving so my attention was focused wholly on the road ahead of me. Before I knew it, we were at the iron gates of St. Vladimir's Academy, and I pulled up just in front of them. Only two guardians were stationed at the gates, because that was all we had enough for. The lack of guardians available was getting increasingly worrying, but we worked with what we had. I check in with the guardians, and they spoke to the guardians driving the other two cars, before we continued on. We only drove about a hundred meters into the actual grounds before pulling up and getting out to walk the rest of the way.  
We were headed for the secondary campus, because that was where Headmistress Kirova's office was. Despite the high level of respect I held for her, I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Vasilisa and Rose. They were in for a serious telling off, and who knew how far the headmistress would go...  
That said, they had brought it on themselves. I was, as of yet, clueless as to why they had even left in the first place. It surprised me that they had even managed to stay out of our grasps for this long. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Rose fell into step next to me. "Hey, Comrade."  
I ignored her smartarse greeting. "You want to talk now?"  
"Are you taking us to Kirova?"  
"Headmistress Kirova."  
"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit—"  
I was saved the trouble of chastising her again, because her voice trailed off in shock. We had just entered the commons. I supposed Rose thought it was embarrassing but she had to face her classmates eventually. Besides, this was the most direct path to the Headmistress' office.  
It was breakfast time in the commons, and the room was full of chatter. It only took the students a moment or two to notice the two new additions - the noise disappeared so suddenly, and it was quiet enough that you could have heard a pin drop, even if you didn't have enhanced dhampir or Moroi hearing.  
I stared straight ahead, not acknowledging the heads that turned towards Rose and the princess, but I could still see them. One thing you became good at when you were a guardian was seeing everything without actually looking at it. It was a very useful skill.  
Ellen Kirova's office was just past the commons. We arrived to see Guardian Alberta Petrov waiting for us outside the office, and the rest of my fellow guardians left. Only Alberta and I stayed, and we entered the room behind Rose and Vasilisa.  
Upon taking up my position at the back of the room, I noticed that we had company; Prince Victor Dashkov was sitting in a chair of to the side of them room, looking as weak and frail as ever. I could only assume that Vasilisa - and Rose - had not noticed him, because they had been close to him before they ran away, and I didn't think they would ignore him on purpose.  
This thought of mine was confirmed when Ellen opened her mouth to begin her lecture, and Victor stood up and addressed the princess before the headmistress got a chance to do it first. "Vasilisa."  
Rose and Vasilisa swiftly turned their heads to the source of the noise, and mirrored shock crossed both of their faces as they realised that the prince was in the room. "Uncle," gasped Vasilisa as she threw her arms around Victor. They must have been even closer than I had thought, judging by this reunion.  
"You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." Victor's voice was as fragile as his body. "And you too, Rose." Rose nodded, her face as horrified as Vasilisa's. Neither of them had seen the prince for a long time, and his condition had deteriorated horrifically during their absence. The shock plastered on both of the girls faces was easy to read. Headmistress Kirova cut the reunion short, drawing the girls back to the two chairs in front of her desk, before launching into an intense lecture.  
During situations such as this, I liked to block the conversation from my mind. I may be stationed here to keep people safe, but I felt invasive to their privacy if I listened to their conversations. Some guardians felt that if they were forced to stand guard, they might as well catch what they could. Some felt like me. I did listen occasionally, but only when I very much needed or wanted to. But I didn't particularly need - or want - to listen to the headmistress chastising two young runaway girls.  
That is, until Rose made an angry rebuttal and caught my attention; neither of the girls had said anything at all during the entire lecture. "I did do my duty!" This was the first word from either of them, and it came across as very, very angry, as did Rose leaping out of her chair. I very nearly cringed at the sharp tone in her voice. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to." I didn't understand what she meant by that; here at the academy, Vasilisa was safer than anywhere else. In particular, safer than in the hands of a partially trained seventeen year old, no matter how hard she tried. The headmistress apparently agreed.  
"Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?" Rose didn't answer and though I couldn't see her face, I could certainly see the look of satisfaction that crossed Ellen's. "I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left — aside from the novelty of it, no doubt — was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before you disappearance."  
Although I was sure they had indeed enjoyed the novelty of running away, what I wasn't sure about was if Kirova's conclusion was correct. In the short period of time I had known Rosemarie Hathaway, I had learnt that she was one to protect Vasilisa at all costs. I was certain that she would have left only if she had believed that someone or something was a genuine threat to the princess. I didn't think she minded getting I to trouble too much, and running away was a bit extreme to avoid being punished.  
I could hear the anger growing in Rose's voice by the second. "No, that's not—"  
"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."  
"I...what?" Even I had to agree that this was going a little too far; there were several other ways to punish Rose, but sending her away... Even Headmistress Kirova had to have a limit.  
Vasilisa apparently agreed. "You can't do that! She's my guardian."  
"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."  
"But my parents—" I didn't need to know what she was going to say before she was cut of; it was common knowledge amongst us guardians - even a relatively young guardian such as myself - what happened between to Moroi and their guardians. Word had gotten around that Prince Eric and his wife Rhea, Vasilisa's parents, had adored Rose, and she had been like a second daughter to them. One of the last things confirmed before their untimely deaths had been their wish to have her as Vasilisa's guardian.  
"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."  
Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my father?"  
The anger in Rose's voice when she replied was clearer than ever; she spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."  
Kirova's tone was outraged. "Miss Hathaway," she hissed, "you are out of line." I decided it was time for me to intervene before things got out of hand. I decided it was time to confirm the suspicion that had been bothering me since almost the moment I had met Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir.  
"They have a bond." This statement was answered with a shocked silence, and a look of disbelief on both Rose and Vasilisa's faces. This confirmed my suspicions more than anything could have. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"  
"No...that's impossible," spluttered Ellen. "That hasn't happened in centuries."  
"It's obvious. I suspected as soon as I started watching them." At the academy in Siberia, one of my classes had studied Moroi myths and legends. Stories of bonds such as this had popped up now and then, and I had recognised the signs almost immediately.  
Prince Dashkov answered before Ellen could even string up a sentence. "That is a gift. A rare and wonderful thing.  
"The best guardians always have that bond. In the stories," I backed up Victor's point.  
I wasn't one to judge, but I had a feeling that Headmistress Kirova really did not want Rose's return to last. "Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"  
I shrugged slightly before offering my counter point. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential—"  
Rose cut me off, apparently not very happy at the words I had chosen to describe her, yet her following sentence only proved what I had just said. "Wild and disrespectful? Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"  
"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," spoke the headmistress. "Her sanctioned guardian."  
"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?" I didn't really mind her rudeness. The majority of guardians here - and most places, really - were from Russia anyway.  
But Kirova was still looking for reasons to kick Rose out. Really, she wasn't any more or less disrespectful than most of the other kids here, so there wasn't much reason to get rid of her. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and very raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."  
"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again." It would be a waste if talent to get rid of her, in my opinion. Rose had had high expectations because of her mother and, before she had ran away, she had come very close to exceeding those expectations.  
"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers."  
"No I won't!" Rose really was desperate to stay.  
"Then give her extra training sessions," I said. She wouldn't have too hard of a time catching up.  
"Who's going to put in the extra time? You?"  
That caught me by surprise. I would have thought that with my duties to the school, they may have been able to get someone else to help Rose. They probably could, but Kirova really, really was looking for an excuse to get Rose out of here. "Well, that's not what I—"  
A smug look crossed the headmistress's face. "Yes. That's what I thought," she said, as she crossed her arms.  
I allowed myself a quick look at Rose and Vasilisa. I was waging a mental battle here; I could put in the extra time with a smartarse, sometimes immature - yet talented - runaway novice, or I could be responsible for the loss of another female guardian, and waste away all that potential. Honestly, I think the battle was lost before if had started.  
"Yes. I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."  
Rose looked astonished. Kirova's anger flared right back up. "And then what? She goes unpunished?"  
"Find some other way to punish her. Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular." This was too reasonable to argue with. The lack of guardians was a pressing issue, not to be taken lightly.  
Victor apparently agreed. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov," he spoke, his voice rasping. "Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."  
Ellen turned, looking out the window. She very much wanted Rose to gone, but she knew what a waste it would be to kick out one of our very few female guardians. Her dislike for Rose was clashing with our need for talented guardians.  
Vasilisa, who hadn't spoken during the whole debate, finally spoke. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay." Her natural charm, mixed with her pleading voice, was pulling the strings.  
After a long pause, the headmistress sighed and turned to face Rose, her face sharp. "If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be. Your continued enrolment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have—before and after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent...away."  
Personally, I thought it was a fair deal, considering that Ellen had been on the very edge of sending Rose away. However, Rose answered Kirova's proposal with a snort before speaking. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us-" she gestured to Vasilisa "-apart? Afraid we'll run away again?"  
I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall,you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for. You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."  
Rose opened her mouth to say something - probably some snarky comment that would push Ellen over the edge - before she caught my eye. Sometimes, I wished I could have a psychic bond with people. What I wouldn't give to be able to know what someone was thinking, or to have them be able to understand what I wanted them to.  
I didn't know what she saw in my gaze, but at long last she sighed and turned to Headmistress Kirova. "Fine. I accept."


End file.
